Forever and Always
by Fairytaleprincess678
Summary: Random one-shot I wanted to write about Rudy and Liesel when they meet again once they're dead (is that morbid? I don't want it to be but... I don't think so)


**(A/N: hi guys! I know that I haven't posted anything in like, forever, sorry about that! Anyways, here is a random one-shot that I wanted to write after I was scrolling through all the fandom and found the book thief. Tell me if this story sucks, because I haven't read/watched the book thief in about three years. Please correct me if I get anything wrong. ENJOY!**

 _Death POV_

I'd been waiting years for this moment. I didn't want to, but after I took her best friend, I could only think to reunite them. So, I sent a sickness after her. And after six months, I was able to take Liesel Meminger into my arms and return her Rudy, her best friend, and maybe even something more.

 _Rudy POV_

I had been alone for so many years, thinking of that wonderful time that I had spent with Liesel. When I first met her, we became fast friends. But, when winter came around, I realised that that tingly feeling I got in my stomach when ever I was around her wasn't friendship. It was love. I tried so hard to tell her that I loved her. When ever we had a race, my prise would always be a kiss. She always won. Once, I even jumped into a freezing river to get her book back. After all of that, I still never got her to tell me that she loved me. Except for once.

When the bombs hit, the sirens didn't go off. I didn't know that they were falling until they took my family. Death tried to come for me, but I hung on to life, just wanting to see Liesel again. I did. I saw her once more. I tried, I tried so hard to tell her that I loved her. I got to the love. "I love..." then I couldn't hold on any longer. Death took me, and I had to watch, helpless, and I finally got the kiss I had been waiting for from afar. Then I was alone. Ive been alone since that day with no one but the dead to comfort me. I was in the middle of my normal routine, wake up, do nothing, when I heard the news. Some blond German girl around my age had died. My heart raced at the possibility that it could be her.

 _Liesel POV_

I didn't know where I was. I had been sick for six months, everyday praying that it wouldn't be my last. One day, I didn't wake up. A black figure came towards me and lived me up. I don't bother fighting it. All I could ting about, was how I didn't want to keep fighting, I wasn't going to get better. So, when death finally came for me, I went with him.

Now, I was in an unfamiliar place. I was surrounded by people, but at the same time, I was alone. I was surrounded by shadows of people, just wisps floating through the air, never touching the ground. I look a few steps forwards, noticing how I could see through my feet, the same way I could see through everyone else. I was truly dead. Despite the fact that I knew death would come to me at some point, I never imagined it would come so soon. I was seventeen. Before I died. Three years had passed since the day the person I loved had been taken from me.

I was walking along, no specific destination in mind, when I saw something that caught my eye. It was just a colour, but it was colour that had been my favourite. It was foolish of me to hope that it was him, but I followed it anyways. It lead me to a place that was empty or all of the shadow people. I was completely alone, save for the person in front of me. A person with hair the colour of lemons. "Rudy?"

 _Rudy POV_

I turned at the sound of my name. I was in my favourite place, a secret clearing away from everybody else. I was unaware that I was being followed, so the noise surprised me. In front of me stood a face I didn't think I was ever going to see again. She had grown a bit, And lost some weight, but her curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes were still the same. I stood there, unsure if my eyes should be trusted. "Liesel?" She smiled and ran towards me. I greeted her with open arms, wrapping her in a hug. It felt so good being able to hold her in my arms again. After three years of being alone, I finally had her again. I pulled back to look at her face. "Oh Saumensch, you have no idea how much I missed you after all of these years." She giggled a bit at my words. "Still going to keep calling me that, Saukerl, I would think that you would be over that Rudy. You're what, seventeen now? I guess all of those years didn't do much for your maturity... ah well." I grinned at her, happy that she still remembered my nickname from when we were kids. "I love you Liesel." She blushed. Slowly, she leaned forwards and closed her eyes. She kissed me. Finally, after three years of being alone, of being forced to watched her kiss my dead lips, she kissed me. She pulled back this time and looked at me with a straight face.

"Rudy Steiner, I love you, and I have forever."

"Forever?" I asked.

She kissed me again.

"Forever and always"

 **So, scrap it or keep it? I want to know if this compleatly sucked of not, since this is my fist book thief ff, (and the fist time I've thought about it in years) so please review. THANK YOU(:**

 **xoxo,**

 **Mor**


End file.
